


I swear..!

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Messy Kara living with methodical Lena.Progression of bad habit





	I swear..!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16, cape!   
Happy to make it alive through the first half  
Abrazos

When they first moved in together both had to learn about the other's habits good or bad and learn to live with them or in Lena's case try to ger rid of Kara's bad habits

It took almost six months of endless patience from Lena for Kara to clean the kitchen after cooking or pick up the wet towels after a shower. However, there was one habits so imprinted on Kara that Lena was seriously considering to remain friends and forget the relationship. 

But they talked about. Lena knew she couldn't stay away from the blonde, so they talked

"Kara, love, could you please PLEASE pick up you damn cape!? I fell again this morning!" 

"I'm sorry, Lena. I was just tired and I wanted to go to bed." 

"I understand, but you always have an excuse. Just please, stop. I've fallen more these 6 months that my entire life!"

Kara hugged her and promised the Luthor to be carefull. 

Kara kept her promise pretty well, only forgotten her cape on the floor once or twice per year. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzy was a year old and Lena spent most afternoon with her working only in the mornings. They had had lunch an hour ago and Lena was rocking Lizzy on her arms while walking around the house, the only way to knock out her daughter. Suddenly, something caught Lena's foot and she fell on her knees squeezing Lizzy in the process making her cry. It was the damn cape. 

«ok Lena, calm down. It was an accident. Kara must forget it for the first time in months.»

Minutes later, Kara arrived and helped Lena to put Lizzy in bed.

"What happened to your knees? Did you fall silly Lee?" 

Lena bursted angry "I fell because someone doesn't learn that the stupid cape DOES NOT go in the floor!"

"Don't look at me, It wasn't me!" 

"Who else Kara!? I doubt the cape finds the floor by itself!" Lena hissed. Kara only left the house without a word

It wasn't their first fight, but undoubtedly it was the first time they fought for something so petty. They didn't speak for days.

It was about the third day since the fight when Lizzy came to the kitchen running with her chubby legs holding Kara's cape. Lena and the blonde watched their daughter running wildly until the cape fell from her hands in a corner of the hallway and Lizzy kept running to her toys scattered in the livingroom.

"I told you, it wasn't me" Kara smiled treasuring that victory forever.


End file.
